renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone Wars
The clone wars was an event that took place in Ireland in 1458. Springtime, accused of filling her armies with clones in order to control Laighean, was faced with a revolution by the real people of Laighean. The King (admins) decided that their was insufficient evidence to burn her and her alleged clones at the stake. Factions PEACE vs Munster, New Munster Army (NMA) Chonnacht Laighean Revolutionary Council (LRC Cill Chainningh Liberation Army (CCLA) Chronology Run Up Circa June 25th – A rebellion begins in Laighean with the taking of Laighean’s entire treausrey by Graceomalley for protection July 1st – PEACE members of Laighean council Springtime, Syposym, and Card_Shark are removed from council for violating the King’s edicts in their judgments against Graceomalley (which included, among other things, demanding she resign). Laighean is left without a Duke until the next election. July 6th – Laighean Revolutionary Council (LRC for short) officially forms/announces its existence. (LRC for short) Somewhere in Here – Chonnacht nullifies its mutual defense treaty with Laighean. The Fighting Begins Date Unknown: Hostilities between Munster and Laighean begin with a Munster army under the command of Garik moves from An Caisel to attack the 4 PEACE armies outside of Cill Chainningh. His army is repulsed. Garik’s army falls back to Lios’Mor. Date Unknown: 4 PEACE armies move south from Cill Chainningh to attack and destroy a Munster army commanded by Daubigny outside of Port Lairge. Date Unkown: 4 PEACE armies attack Garik’s army outside of Cill Chainningh but are repulsed. August 6th – 4 PEACE armies move south from Cill Chainningh to crush a 16 man Chonnacht “Peace keeping force.” All 16 Chonnacht soldiers were killed in action. A Munster army inside Pl led by Bigjack was unharmed. August 7th – Chonnacht treats the attack as a declaration of war. Due to fiscal constraints Chonnacht does not officially send any more armies into the conflict. The 4 PEACE armies travel back to Cill Chainningh. Somewhere in here: Graceomalley raises an LRC army in ATM. August 11th: 4 PEACE armies move past An Caisel. August 12th: 4 PEACE armies attack the 2 Munster army in Lios'Mor commanded by Padraigh_Mackenzie and Garik. The PEACE armies are repulsed with double digit casualties. General Paddy is injured during the fight and is replaced by Magnusdurden. General Garik is mortally wounded and his army holding only a handful of troops is destroyed. August 13: 1. NMA army commanded by Magnusdurden falls back to Cork to protect the capital. 2. LRC army advanced to PL and is give Munster sanction. 3. The 4 PEACE armies advance to Lios’Mior August 14th: 1. NMA army moves behind the walls of Cork. 2. PEACE armies advance to the outskirts of Cork. Somewhere in here: Cill Chainningh citizens, angry that there town has been left untended by then mayor Nursejosie (she was off in a PEACE army) revolt against the town hall. Lady_Vinara becomes mayor of Cill Chainningh. August 15th: 1.PEACE armies decide that Cork is too well defended and fall back to Lios’Mior 2. The LRC army and BigJack’s army advance towards Lios’Mor, ending the day 10 miles from the town. August 16th: 1. PEACE armies fall back to An Caisel. 2. BigJack’s and Graceomalley’s armies decide to race PEACE back to Cill Chainningh. They travel to Port Lairge August 17th: 1. PEACE and the LRC, Munster combined forces battle outside of Cill Chainnigh. All 6 armies are repulsed. 2. NMA army in Cork Moves outside the walls. August 18th: PEACE fights the LRC and Munster forces again. LRC repulses the PEACE forces. August 19th: LRC army fights a shell army outside of Cill Chainningh because it forgot to take that army off its kill list. This fight stops the by then very small army (only 5 people left) from getting inside the town. PEACE armies move up from An Caisel and finish off the LRC army. August 29th: Duke of Laighean and PEACE member Saammn declares all groups in Cill Chainningh that might be defending the power and stopping PEACE from revolting its own mayor into power must leave or disband. Charges are brought against all members of groups in Cill Chainningh. Sometime after this a successful revolt removes Lady_Vinara from power. The new mayor allows the PEACE armies outside to take shelter behind the walls. September 3rd: Seven PEACE supporters are burned at the stake as clones. September 22nd: A new Laighean Government is voted in. PEACE loses its majority of seats on the council and its control over Laighean’s government. Somewhere in here: Caitriona_faelan is elected as the new duchess of Laighean. She orders all PEACE armies to disband, which they refuse to do. October 6th: Peace Negotiations between the Laighean Government, Munster and PEACE begin. Munster has 3 armies outside of Cill Chainningh ready to attack the town if negotiations fall through. October 8th: PEACE armies inside Cill Chainningh disband.